


Во имя старой дружбы

by bad_lynx



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_lynx/pseuds/bad_lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано для ЗФБ-2014</p></blockquote>





	Во имя старой дружбы

Когда она двигалась, не было слышно ни звука.

Она умела сливаться с тенями, неслышно красться, словно бы плыть в темноте, не выдавая своего присутствия ни дыханием, ни блеском глаз. Её движения были стремительными, словно атака королевской кобры.

Она носила одежду из серой крапчатой кожи и была лучшей из охотников на протяжении многих сотен лет.

Что там — даже её имя стало именем нарицательным, и если подмирец хотел похвастаться своей удалью, он нередко прибавлял "лучший со времен Охотника".

А теперь её безжизненное, перепачканное своей и чужой кровью тело несла на руках служанка Серпентины. Болотная вода капала с кончиков длинных, некогда русых, а теперь покрытых слизью и грязью волос Охотника, гладкая кожа цвета карамели побледнела, став почти серой. Её раны, нанесенные клыками Зверя, больше не кровоточили — почти вся кровь Охотника теперь смешалась с мутным илом, в котором они нашли её тело, придавленное громадной тушей.

Охотник не хранила свою жизнь отдельно от тела, как делали многие в под-Лондоне — такие, как Охотник, подобного не жалуют.

Точнее, она была уверена в этом.

И она совершенно точно не знала, что её жизнь надежно спрятана в тонкой серебряной игле, которая сейчас лежала в маленькой, богато инкрустированной шкатулке в личных покоях Серпентины, на изящном туалетном столике возле её кровати. Несколько часов назад шкатулка начала издавать звук — почти неслышное гудение, будто исходящее от электрических проводов.

Спрятать свою жизнь в предмет — наука не из самых простых, но сильные и опытные жители Подмирья могут делать подобное. Спрятать в артефакт жизнь другого человека, да ещё и так, чтобы он этого не заметил — задача практически невыполнимая.

Но Серпентина, старшая после Олимпии, не была бы самой сильной из Семи Сестер, если бы не могла такого сделать.

— Кладите её на кровать, — распорядилась Серпентина, когда маленькая процессия достигла её личных покоев. — А теперь уходите все.

В голосе Серпентины не было слышно ни боли, ни волнения, она бесстрастно окинула взглядом мертвое тело, лежащее на кровати, копье, которое одна из женщин прислонила к стене у входа и лица своих служанок.

Женщины поклонились, и одна за другой покинули комнату.

Серпентина помедлила. Она склонилась над телом Охотника, изучая раны, ощупала её руки и ноги — острый обломок лучевой кости торчал из раны на руке, ноги были переломаны в нескольких местах.

Серпентина взяла со стола маленькую шкатулку, открыла её и положила на грудь Охотника, а затем потянула руку и одним ногтем сломала надвое серебряную иглу.

Налетел ветер, и мебель в комнате заходила ходуном, будто от землетрясения, хрустальный бокал буквально слетел со стола и разбился с мелодичным звоном, но звук этот почти потонул в общем шуме.

Затем на долгое мгновение всё застыло — пропали звуки и даже цвета как будто поблёкли.

Серпентина закрыла глаза и прикусила губу — только это действие выдавало её волнение, в остальном же она была неподвижна и бесстрастна.

А потом послышался долгий надсадный кашель, переходящий в хриплый стон боли — так стонать может только человек, который возвращается к жизни.

Серпентина улыбнулась уголком рта.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ-2014


End file.
